McCullers vs DiLaurentis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Think again, Pigskin. I own you now!" says Alison.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **McCullers vs DiLaurentis**

 **15 year old Paige is walking along the street when suddenly in front of her she sees her primary enemy who's none other than the most sassy sexual blonde teenage bitch in town, Alison DiLaurentis.**

"Where the fuck are you going huh, Pigskin? I know who you crush on and let me tell you, leave her alone. She can never love a little loser like you." says Alison in a hard rude tone.

"Alison. Please, you know that I'm not..." begins Paige.

"Don't even dare to speak out of turn, you damn perv. Is it fun to play with that nasty hole you have between your legs while dreaming about the girl you can not have? Answer me, piece of crap!" says Alison in anger.

"I haven't played with myself while thinking of Emily." says Paige, so afraid that she nearly poop her panties.

"Ha! Let me fucking damn laugh, you stupid freak. I think you have masturbated to perverted day-dreams about Em, but I will not allow you to have her. She's my buddy and I'll protect her from your dirty fingers, you silly lesbian loser-girl." says a very sassy Alison.

"I am not a loser...!" says Paige, trying to be confident and strong.

"Yes, you are. I know a piece of loser-shit when I see it. You're just as worthless as Mona and Lucas." says Alison.

"No!" says Paige in anger.

"Yes, Pigskin! Go eat poop or something. I fucking hate you sooo much and I will never be friends with you at all." says Aison.

"My name is Paige, not Pigskin." says Paige.

"Fuck! Don't care." says Alison.

"Fuck! Me will knock the living crap out of ya!" says Paige in anger as she grab her field hockey stick and swing it, trying to hit Alison.

"You damn idiot, no one can hurt me." says Alison as she grab the field hockey stick and use the full force of her right arm to stop the swing before it has reached full speed.

Paige is surprised at how strong Alison's right arm is.

"You'll regret trying to hit me with your stupid thing there, loser-girl." says Alison as she kick Paige hard in the pussy-area.

"That hurts, ya fuck!" screams Paige as she cry and bend over in pain.

"I know, that's what you deserve for thinking dirty porno-shit about my beautiful sweet friend Em Fields, okay?" says Alison with an evil sadistic smile.

"I didn't think porno-stuff about Emily..." says Paige, still crying.

"Oh, didn't you? I think you did, loser." says Alison.

"Why are you so rude?" says Paige.

"I'm just protecting Emily from your crappy lesbianism, you freak. Pigskin, this is my final warning. Stay away from Em or I will kill you. Do we understand each other, Pigskin?" says Alison.

Paige stop crying.

"You have no right to make my life a Hell on Earth, Alison." says Paige.

"Sure I do. This is not for me, what I do is to keep Emily safe." says Alison. "I can't let you destroy her awesome sweetness."

"Fuck you!" scream Paige in anger, trying to punch Alison in the face.

"You gotta do way better than that, loser." says Alison as she easy step to the side and avoid Paige's fist.

"What...?" says Paige surprised. She was sure her punch would hit.

"Crap in your baggy loser-pants, Pigskin!" says Alison.

"No..." says Paige, suddenly weak again.

"What a little weak shy kid you are. Never will you be woman enough to date someone as hot as Em. Give up your dreams, Pigskin. I own you now." says Alison in a hard commanding tone.

Paige looks like she need to cry again.

Alison act all badass and sassy as she move her body in a sexy way as she pin around and walk away.

Alison has a look of insecurity on her face, but since her back is towards Paige when she walk, Paige doesn't see it.

"Oh, shit...that was intense like reversed fucking orgasm..." thinks Alison, trying to act all badass as she walk.

Once she's far away enough so Paige don't see her, Alison let out a small sigh.

"Stupid damn loser-girl Pigskin. She's sooo ugly and lame. She should understand that someone as crappy as her can never get a date with Emily." says Alison.

Alison brush some dust off her clothes and then continue to walk.

25 minutes later, Alison is home in her bedroom.

"Some day I'm gonna destroy Pigskin and force her to understand that she can never get her dream and become Em's girlfriend." says Alison.

Alison pull out a knife and use it cut a photo of Paige in half.

"Go to Hell, Pigskin!" says Alison.

Alison then switch her attention to another photo, a photo of Emily Fields. Alison gives the photo a kiss.

"No fear, baby Emily. I will always make sure that Pigskin can't touch you and your adorable soul." says Alison in a soft cute tone.

Alison pull off her sexy designer clothes and switch into t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Em, you're my baby and I love you. I will always protect you from all the perverted losers such as Pigskin, Lucas and that piece of loser-shit known as Mona." says Alison as she once again kisses the Emily photo.

The next day.

"Pigskin, stay the fuck away from me!" says Alison in anger.

"Alison, please be nice..." says Paige.

"No way!" says Alison as she grab the front of Paige's t-shirt.

"Do...not...touch!" says Paige in a hard serious tone.

"You don't scare me, Pigskin. I'm fucking awesome and you're no more than a worthless little poop-kid, just like that piece of loser-crap named Mona." says Alison.

"Stop...please." says Paige as she start to cry.

"Fuck! Be a woman, damn it." says Alison as she punch Paige in the face so hard that blood pour from Paige's nose.

"That hurts!" scream Paige in pain, still crying.

"Yeah, that's what you deserve for wanting to do porno-stuff with my sweet adorable friend Emily Fields." says Alison.

"I don't wanna do porno-stuff...with Emily..." says Paige through her tears.

"I should kill you right here and now, but I will let you stay alive with the knowledge that what you want the most is wrong like much and that you are such a weak piece of loser-poop." says Alison.

"Alison, I beg you...please be sweet." says Paige, still crying.

"No way! Never! You're worthless. Emily will never love you. Think again, Pigskin. I own you now!" says Alison as she spit in Paige's face and then walk away.

 **The End.**


End file.
